The present disclosure relates to the use, as a pre-treatment, in a process for colouring keratin fibres, such as hair, with at least one direct dye and/or with at least one oxidation dye, of a composition comprising at least one particular aminosilicone, as defined herein.
The disclosure further relates to a process for colouring, with at least one direct dye and/or with at least one oxidation dye, keratin fibres, such as human hair, comprising a pretreatment with a composition comprising at least one particular aminosilicone, as defined herein.
Two main types of processes for colouring keratin fibres exist: direct dyeing and oxidation dyeing. Direct dyeing uses, in the presence or absence of at least one oxidizing agent, at least one direct dye and/or at least one pigment, which comprise coloured molecules. Direct dyeing may give the fibres a temporary colour that fades out after a few shampooings. Oxidation dyeing uses at least one oxidation dye precursor and at least one oxidizing agent. Oxidation dyeing may give the fibres a more resistant colour than direct dyeing.
There is at least one need to improve the rise of coloration on fibres, such as sensitized fibres, which may be more porous and may fix the at least one colouring agent to a lesser degree.
The use of at least one oxidizing agent may result, for example, in degradation of the keratin fibre.
There exists at least the need to limit this degradation and its consequences on the cosmetic condition of the fibre.
After considerable research, the inventors have discovered, surprisingly and unexpectedly, that the use, as a pretreatment on keratin fibres, such as human hair, of a composition comprising at least one particular aminosilicone as defined herein, allows at least one of the above problems to be solved.
This pretreatment may also improve, for example, the resistance of coloration obtained with at least one direct dye and/or with at least one oxidation dye, for example, with respect to shampooing.
Another new embodiment relates to the use, as a pretreatment of a process for colouring, with at least one oxidation dye and/or with at least one direct dye, keratin fibres, such as human hair, of a composition comprising at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II).
Another new embodiment improves the rise of the colour, for example, on sensitized hair, and/or the condition of the fibre after coloration, such as in the case of coloration with at least one oxidizing agent. The resistance to shampooing of the colorations may also improve.
The phrase xe2x80x9cimprovement in the condition of the fibrexe2x80x9d means, for example, a reduction in the porosity and/or the alkaline solubility of the fibre and a potential improvement in the cosmetic properties, such as smoothness, softness and ease of disentangling and of styling.
This effect may be remanent, e.g., long-lasting.
The porosity may be measured by fixing at 37xc2x0 C. and at pH 10, for two minutes, 2-nitro-para-phenylenediamine at 0.25% in an ethanol/pH 10 buffer mixture (10/90 volume ratio).
The alkaline solubility may correspond to the loss of mass of a sample of 100 mg of keratin fibres under the action of decinormal sodium hydroxide for 30 minutes at 65xc2x0 C.
Another new embodiment relates to a colouring process comprising: applying to keratin fibres, such as human hair, a composition comprising at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II); optionally rinsing the fibres; applying at least one direct dye and/or at least one oxidation dye composition for a period sufficient to develop the colour; optionally rinsing the fibres; optionally shampooing the fibres; and optionally drying the fibres.
Aminosilicone(s)
The at least one aminosilicone is chosen from formulae (I) and (II): 
wherein:
m and n are chosen from numbers such that the sum (n+m) ranges from 1 to 1000 and, for example, from 50 to 250, and further, for example, from 100 to 200;
n ranges from 0 to 999, for example from 49 to 249, and further, for example, from 125 to 175, and m ranges from 1 to 1000, for example, from 1 to 10, and further, for example, from 1 to 5;
R1, R2 and R3, which may be identical or different, are chosen from a hydroxyl radical and C1-C4 alkoxy radicals, wherein at least one of the radicals R1 to R3 is chosen from alkoxy radicals.
The alkoxy radical may be, for example, a methoxy radical.
The hydroxyl/alkoxy molar ratio may range, for example, from 0.2:1 to 0.4:1, for example, from 0.25:1 to 0.35:1, and further, for example, may be 0.3:1.
The at least one aminosilicone of formula (I) may have a weight-average molecular mass ranging from 2000 to 1000000, for example, from 3500 to 200 000. 
wherein:
p and q are chosen from numbers such that the sum (p+q) ranges from 1 to 1000, for example, from 50 to 350, and further, for example, from 150 to 250;
p ranges from 0 to 999, for example, from 49 to 349, and further, for example, from 159 to 239, and q ranges from 1 to 1000, for example, from 1 to 10, and further, for example, from 1 to 5; and
R1 and R2, which are different, are chosen from a hydroxyl radical and C1-C4 alkoxy radicals, wherein at least one of the radicals R1 and R2 is chosen from alkoxy radicals.
For example, the alkoxy radical may be a methoxy radical.
The hydroxyl/alkoxy molar ratio may range, for example, from 1:0.8 to 1:1.1, for example, from 1:0.9 to 1:1, and further, for example, may be 1:0.95.
The at least one aminosilicone of formula (II) may have a weight-average molecular mass, for example, ranging from 2000 to 200 000, and further, for example, from 5000 to 100 000, and still further, for example, from 10 000 to 50 000.
The weight-average molecular masses of these aminosilicones are measured by Gel Permeation Chromatography (GPC) at room temperature, as polystyrene equivalents. The columns used are styragel xcexc columns. The eluent is THF and the flow rate is 1 ml/minute. 200 xcexcl of a solution at 0.5% by weight of silicone in THF are injected. The detection is performed by refractometry and UV-metry.
A commercial product comprising at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II) may further comprise at least one aminosilicone other than those of formulae (I) and (II).
A product comprising at least one aminosilicone of structure (I) is sold, for example, by the company Wacker under the name Belsil ADM 652(copyright).
A product comprising at least one aminosilicone of structure (II) is sold, for example, by the company Wacker under the name Fluid WR 1300(copyright).
In another new embodiment, the at least one aminosilicone may be in the form of an an oil-in-water emulsion. The oil-in-water emulsion may comprise at least one surfactant. The at least one surfactant may be chosen from cationic and non-ionic surfactants.
The at least one aminosilicone particles in the emulsion may have a mean size ranging from, for example, 3 to 500 nanometers. Such particle sizes are measured with a laser granulometer.
For example, for the at least one aminosilicone of formula (II), particles in microemulsions may range in size from 5 to 60 nanometers, and, for example, from 10 to 50 nanometers.
A microemulsion comprising at least one aminosilicone of formula (II) is sold, for example, under the name Finish CT 96 E(copyright) or SLM 28020(copyright) by the company Wacker.
The at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II) may be chosen such that the contact angle with water of a hair treated with a composition comprising 2% AM (active materials) of the at least one aminosilicone ranges from 90 to 180xc2x0, for example, from 90 to 130xc2x0.
A composition comprising the at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II) may be chosen such that the contact angle of a hair treated with the composition ranges from 90 to 180xc2x0, for example, from 90 to 130xc2x0.
The contact angle measurement is based on immersing a hair in distilled water. The measurement may be derived from evaluating the force exerted by the water on the hair during its immersion in distilled water and during its removal. The forces are directly linked to the contact angle xcex8 between the water and the surface of the hair. The hair is hydrophilic when the angle xcex8 ranges from 0 to less than 90xc2x0, and hydrophobic when this angle ranges from 90 to 180xc2x0.
The test is carried out with locks of natural hair that have been bleached under the same conditions and then washed.
Each 1 gram lock is placed in a crystallizing dish 75 mm in diameter and then covered uniformly with 5 ml of the test formulation. The lock is thus left for 15 minutes at room temperature and then rinsed for 30 seconds. The drained lock is left in the open air until it is completely dry.
For each evaluation, 10 hairs that have undergone the same treatment are analysed. Each sample, attached to a precision microbalance, is immersed via its end in a container filled with distilled water. This DCA balance (xe2x80x9cDynamic Contact Angle Analyserxe2x80x9d), from the company Cahn Instruments, allows the force (F) exerted by the water on the hair to be measured.
In parallel, the perimeter (P) of the hair is measured by means of observation by microscope.
The mean wettability force on 10 hairs and the cross section of the analysed hairs make it possible to obtain the contact angle of the hair on the water, for example, according to the formula:
F=P*┌lv* cos xcex8
where F is the wettability force expressed in newtons, P is the perimeter of the hair in meters, ┌lv is the liquid/water vapour interface tension in J/m2, and xcex8 is the contact angle.
For example, the product SLM 28020(copyright) from Wacker at 12% in water (i.e., 2% active materials) gives a contact angle of 93xc2x0 according to the test indicated above.
The at least one aminosilicone chosen from formulae (I) and (II) may be, for example, used in a pretreatment composition in an amount ranging from 0.01% to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition. For example, this amount may range from 0.1% to 15% by weight, and further, for example, from 0.5% to 10% by weight.
A pretreatment composition may comprise, for example, any ingredient used in cosmetics, such as in the art of haircare. In particular, a composition may comprise at least one surfactant and/or at least one polymer. The at least one surfactant and/or at least one polymer may be chosen from nonionic, cationic, anionic and amphoteric compounds. The at least one polymer may be chosen, for example, from aminosilicones other than those of formulae (I) and (II).
A pretreatment composition may have a pH ranging from 2 to 11, for example, from 4 to 9.
A pre-treatment composition may be chosen, for example, from forms comprising lotions, gels, creams, shampoos, sticks, mousses and sprays. At least one of these forms may be contained in a package chosen, for example, from pump-dispenser bottles and aerosol containers. If in the form of an aerosol, for example, the composition may further comprise at least one propellant chosen, for example, from alkanes, dimethyl ether, nitrogen, nitrous oxide, carbon dioxide, and haloalkanes.
Another new embodiment comprises the composition in the form of an shampoo.
The composition may comprise, for example, at least one surfactant, such as at least one anionic surfactant. The composition may comprise at least one anionic surfactant in combination with at least one additional surfactant chosen from, for example, nonionic and amphoteric surfactants.
A pretreatment composition may be used, for example, in rinse-out or leave-in mode, e.g., its application may or may not be followed by a rinsing operation.
If the composition is used in rinse-out mode, the acting time of the pretreatment composition may range from a few seconds to 60 minutes, for example, from 30 seconds to 15 minutes.
The application temperature of the pretreatment composition may range, for example, from 10 to 70xc2x0 C. The application may be carried out, for example, at a temperature ranging from 10 to 60xc2x0 C., for example at room temperature.
In another new embodiment, a dye composition may comprise, for example, at least one dye chosen from direct dyes and oxidation dyes.
In the case of colorations with at least one direct dye (for example, in the presence or absence of at least one oxidizing agent), the dye composition may comprise, for example, at least one dye chosen from neutral, acidic and cationic nitrobenzene direct dyes, neutral, acidic and cationic azo and methine direct dyes, neutral, acidic and cationic quinines, such as anthraquinone direct dyes, azine direct dyes, triarylmethane direct dyes, indoamine direct dyes and natural direct dyes, and mixtures thereof.
In an embodiment comprising at least one oxidation dye, the dye composition may comprise at least one oxidation base.
The at least one oxidation base may be chosen, for example, from oxidation bases used in oxidation dyeing, such as ortho- and para-phenylenediamines, double bases, ortho- and para-aminophenols, heterocyclic bases, and acid addition salts thereof.
An oxidation dye composition may comprise, for example, at least one coupler.
The at least one coupler may be chosen, for example, from couplers used in oxidation dye compositions, such as meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols and meta-diphenols, mono- and polyhydroxylated naphthalene derivatives, sesamol and its derivatives, and heterocyclic compounds, for example, indole couplers, indoline couplers and pyridine couplers, and the acid addition salts thereof.
In another embodiment, a composition may comprise, for example, at least one oxidizing agent.
The at least one oxidizing agent may be chosen, for example, from hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates and ferricyanides, and persalts such as perborates and persulphates. The at least one oxidizing agent may be chosen, for example from redox enzymes, such as laccases, peroxidases and 2-electron oxidoreductases (such as uricase), where appropriate in the presence of the respective donors and cofactors thereof.
Illustrative, non-limiting examples follow.